


Jounin dreams

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kakashi's such a bad man





	Jounin dreams

It was harder to keep at a distance and much harder not to do something. Kakashi rolled on his side as he gently pulled his pants down. Another long hard day with more days to follow. Another day finish where he managed to keep his hands to himself and his intentions from leaking to the entire world.

But it was difficult and people would never known how far he held himself back. Kakashi hissed as he slowly gripped the base of his cock with one hand and pulled his glove off with his teeth with the other. Every single day that they were in Konoha he had to hold back.

He could not even claim that he was better than the vultures around. Naruto had been just another brat to him. There had been a slight change in how he saw him after he came back. A slight appreciation of the man that Kakashi could see growing.

Except the war had came and Naruto had grew so quickly in such a short period. Then he was back and Kakashi hated to say it but all the real competition was gone. Everyone else could easily be shooed away from Naruto’s light but him?

Kakashi gently licked his fingers as he tease his cock. Pressed his fingers tight against his slit before he moved his hand down to his base. Then back up to slip his fingers against his slit until he bucked into his own hand. He had to fight back a groan as he coaxed precum to flow with his teasing. Slow simple strokes along the crown and down the sensitive back until precum dripped over his fingers.

Naruto had turned into a man that it was hard to stay away from. He was delicious now. Beautiful deep blue eyes and tanned skin. Skin tanned and unscarred that Kakashi wanted to run his tongue all over. He bit his index finger the same moment that the slipped his thumb against his slit. Precum flowed over his finger and down to his base.

It took only a second to catch up to the wet trail. Kakashi gently stroked the trail around his cock and wished with all of his might that it could be Naruto’s skin he was painting with his hand. He wished so dearly that it could be Naruto’s skin he was biting and sucking. Leaving marks upon marks on the tanned skin to watch them disappear.

Hold the body so many were converting. Make Naruto cry out and scream for him. Kakashi’s pants escaped around his fingers as his strokes changed up. Less focus on his slit and more paid towards his crown. Coating the precum over it and down his erection to the base. Then back up in a tight almost strangling grip to coax more precum from his slit.

His feelings for Naruto and his lust, both were so strong he had no idea how he lasted so long. He wanted to see more of Naruto and he wanted to see parts of Naruto no one had seen before.

The meetings where Kakashi was left to teach Naruto the paperwork mechanics. He wanted to lock the door a day, go to his knees and bring shock to Naruto’s face and muffled screams from his throat. He wanted to suck off the hero of Konoha until he could do nothing more than tremble for Kakashi.

He had a lust so strong for Naruto and it was a miracle, a wonder that no one else had even noticed it yet. Kakashi licked his fingers slowly as he sped up his base. From base to tip tease the crown until his cock bobbed and leaked. Follow the precum trail from crown to the base by coating it alongside the sensitive underside. Wrap his fingers tight around his base and then sweep up to twist his hand around the crown.

All to ease the lust inside of him. All to make Kakashi weaker and weaker as he raced to his own finish. Naruto was on his mind and lust was in Kakashi’s heart as he worked himself. his room barely had anything in it. Mostly shinobi essentials. A few mementos. It was always empty and quiet but now Kakashi’s harsh panting filled it along with the sounds of his slick hand on his cock.

He pumped his hand along his cock teasing the underside. A slow glide of his finger directly under the crown and had to muffle his groans the closer he got to completion. He lusted for the hero so much. He craved him and he was so close to Kakashi. Big beautiful eyes. The trust in his eyes and his spirit.

He had worked so hard but all he could see was his dream and his friends. It was frustrating but that too was entirely Naruto.

If Kakashi were ever to do something. It would have to be slow, them alone. Maybe in one of the offices. He could take off his mask and trap Naruto that way.

A laugh bubbled form his as he leaned over his hand never slowing. He had to laugh again because it had started as a joke but that would be the best way to trap Naruto to keep still for a few seconds. he might blush, a delicious blush that covered his ears and disappeared down his neck. Kakashi would be able to kiss him. For a few seconds at least.

The first kiss would be gentle and sweet. Kakashi teased the head of his cock until he fucked his hand in jerky thrusts. Slow, sweet and a little wet. The next one if Naruto let it. It could have all the fire and the passion. Naruto might melt into it or gods help Kakashi he could unleash his own fire back. That would be delicious. It would be so erotic. Kakashi would be unable to help himself then.

He slid his thumb up and down the underside of his cock where it was most sensitive as he shuddered and panted. The slickness of his precum and his general excitement had his blood burning. He was so close and the thoughts of Naruto would not go away. Kakashi hissed sharply when he came. The thick spurts flooded his hand and ruined his pants but he was beyond caring.

The thought of Naruto was just too strong. He was so beautiful so kind and it really was not his place to lust for him like this. It truly was not but Kakashi’s need for Konoha’s future Hokage was so strong he should be excused. He had not put a hand on him even after all this time after the war. Kakashi’s hand shook when he removed it from his spent cock. His cum dripped from his fingertips and he sighed slowly. He should be given a reward for keeping his hands to himself.

 


End file.
